seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 13
George prepared his sword, and smiled, looking at the fallen Malk. He never liked the guy. All 10 seconds he knew him. But he did hear a lot of rumors about him, how Malk was a crazy psychopath with too much poison, and not enough therapy. George didn't really care, but now, George would see if the rumors were true. He prepared another attack, and slowly walked towards Malk, with his sword high in the air. He was about to slice Malk in half. Malk looked at George, and grabbed one of the fallen knifes. He ran at George, prepared to slice him. George liked that. A true man should die in battle, not by any other way. George dropped his sword, with enough force to slice a shark in half. The attack, however, did not connect with Malk. Instead, it hit the ground, and Malk slashed at George's stomach, hitting the side of it. When George looked at Malk, he lifted his sword back up, and ran at Malk. This time, Malk wouldn't be able to dodge it at all. That's when it struck George. George just stopped, and saw everything spinning around him. When he looked at Malk, all he saw was bunnies. He heard laughing, and could hear this out. "You like the poison? Pretty bad, I say. Don't worry... Not life threatening. You will see a lot of weird things though, for a month." George felt a kick, at his head, and fell down. When George got up, he saw a dragon try to rip his head off. When he ran away, he saw a mermaid punch him in the stomach. George saw a lot of things. Even a little monkey in a yellow hat. What George didn't see, at the time, was a kick at his face. Malk kicked him with extreme force, and George was flying. When George hit the wall, he looked up to see a man in a red rubber ball dancing with soap. Malk walked up to him, and crouched. Looking at George, he smirked, and punched George in the stomach. "Nighty night, don't let the snakes bite your head off." George fell asleep, and dreamed of electric sheep. - Uken looked at Malk, and thought of only one thought. He would be a Villain in any other scenario. However, he was a good guy... He guessed. Malk looked at the hole, and looked back at Uken. "You go... I have to help these idiots." Uken looked at Malk, and smiled. When Malk saw it, he looked puzzled. "What is it Uken?" "Just... I think you'll like this guys even more when you join them." "I'M NOT GOING TO JOIN THEM! But, they helped me get here, and are stopping the other Lotus kings. I should thank them. Uken... Try to be safe this time." "Got it sir!" Uken ran away, and Malk looked at the huge cavern, with a lot of space. He smiled, and ran at the distance he thought best. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc